


Fuera de la rutina

by TobiasChase



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: A veces, para Peridot salir de la rutina era algo que podía llamar imposible, no obstante, cuando eso sucedía, se sentía muy bien y le acercaba mas a ella. Valia totalmente la pena.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	1. El restaurante

No fue hasta que puso la palabra fin que sintió esa familiar sensación de satisfacción personal; ese cosquilleo que se originaba desde su cerebelo y terminaba al final de su columna vertebral y aunque realmente tenía que admitir que lo que tenía enfrente no era superior a sus anteriores obras no significaba que no podía gozarlo.

Ese no era más que un día común en la vida de Peridot que silenciosamente festejaba la finalización de su quinto libro en tras años que se dedicaba a vender sus libros a las grandes masas. En ese sentido, ella no encontraba el éxtasis, aunque tampoco se quejaba en lo absoluto, después de todo el dinero que obtenía hacia que sus deudas desaparecieran y la sobrevivencia fuera un poco más llevadera de lo normal.

Se aseguró de guardar bien el documento en tres ocasiones para estirarse un poco y aliviar el dolor de su trasero que había sido aplastado en ese asiento por horas sin ninguna misericordia. Había valido la pena, incluso podía darse el lujo de mandar el manuscrito a su editora mañana ya que ese día era la fecha de entrega. Por ahora y tras pensarlo un poco mejor, sentía que debía hacer algo un poco diferente, recompensarse por su logro. Y ella sabía muy bien que hacer en un momento tan especial para esa ocasión.

Abandonando su pequeño estudio cerrando la puerta tres veces antes de dejarlo en paz fue a su habitación, que a comparación de los demás cuartos, ese no era un ejemplo claro de la soledad. Un pequeño perro mestizo estaba acostado plácidamente en la cama de su ama sin ninguna preocupación que lo aquejara. Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, sus orejas se alzaron expectantes al sonido para levantarse y encontrarse con su dueña que, como todos los días le llenaba de mimos.

—Hey Pumkin, ya. —A pesar de que parecía querer detener a su mascota, no daba muestras de ellos, le gustaba mucho—, vamos chico, todavía no te he dicho que haremos hoy para que te emociones tanto.

La chica no pudo reprimir cuando Pumkin dejo de lado sus mimos hacia ella para separarse, recuperar la "compostura" y sentarse sobre sus patas traseras para mirarla con tanta atención. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo es que él podía entenderle demasiado bien a lo que ella decía o lo pedía. Pero ahora no era tiempo para divagar en la inteligencia canina por lo que decidió continuar.

— ¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a comer tu y yo a nuestro lugar favorito? —preguntó a lo que el pequeño perro ladró animado, aceptando la invitación con la misma emoción como con la que fue invitado —. Bien, entonces tendrás que esperarme. —Acarició los pelos anaranjados y al levantarse, añadió —: espero que no te vayas sin mí —bromeó viendo como su mascota regresaba a la cama, haciéndole caso en esperar.

Abrió su armario para echar un vistazo al contenido que tenía adentro. No sería difícil encontrar algo en ese lugar, todo estaba completamente organizado, no obstante ¿Qué era específicamente lo que tenía que usar? ¿Casual o formal? ¿Acaso eso importaba? Era una celebración personal, no es que quisiera impresionar a nadie con algo tan banal como era el vestuario. Termino sacando una camisa de franela a cuadros de color verde y unos jeans que le quedaban sueltos para llevárselos al cuarto del baño que estaba al lado de la habitación.

El baño era el espacio más reducido del apartamento, sin embargo era lo suficiente para una persona por lo que realmente no le importaba sus dimensiones. Dejo su ropa en un lugar seguro de salpicaduras de agua para empezar a quitarse la que tenía puesta para doblarse y ponerla en un cesto que estaba debajo del lavamanos para entrar y darse el segundo baño del día. De algún modo el agua le relajaba e de forma inconsciente le hacía pensar en aquella persona que inevitablemente vería. Se tomó su tiempo, incluso más de lo necesario.

...

De todos los restaurantes de los cuales se encontraban cerca de donde vivía, solo uno le gustaba. O mejor dicho era el único al cual todavía le daban permiso entrar por su "carácter" o que llevara a su perrito con ella, al contrario, la dueña del lugar era demasiado condescendiente con ella, dejándola comer con Pumkin así como otras personas que mascotas.

El lugar se encontraba en un edificio bastante rustico, probablemente construido a principios de los años 30. A diferencia de los lugares aledaños que trataba de mantenerse a la vanguardia con la tecnología, este parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo, con muebles viejos que se conservaban con orgullo y dignidad y la suave música blues que le daba un toque de nostalgia a todo. Sin duda una ambientación que no cuadraba en los gustos modernos de Peridot, pero que de alguna manera le gustaba.

—Peridot, pensé que vendrías un poco más tarde. —La voz que recibía como todos los días estaba ahí de nuevo a lo que tanto como ella y Pumkin se dirigieron dónde provenía dicha voz que era el mostrador. Un claro caso de condicionamiento clásico, divagó.

Lapis Lazuli era el nombre de la dueña y la única encargada de aquel lugar desde hace tres años de los cinco que había inaugurado aquel sitio. Era curiosamente diferente a la joven escritora; era considerablemente más alta, con un figura que muchos clasificarían como "deseable" debido a sus curvas definidas, piel morena y su cabello teñido de azul que hacia contraste con el ambiente clásico del lugar, era exótica; sin duda nada que ver con la bajita, pálida y plana Peridot con aspecto de nerd. Por supuesto, aquel factor no era importante y ella se llevaba muy bien.

—Bueno, ya sabes como soy, la impredecibles Peridot. —La chica rio de su propia broma a lo que la mayor solo negó con la cabeza. La conocía desde hace un año y estaba segura que la palabra impredecible sin duda no describiría a Peridot.

—Supongo que es algo que debo tomar en cuenta —dejo su sitio para acercarse al perrito que se acercó a ella para alzarse de sus patitas en espera de un abrazo que no tardó en ser dado —lo tienes demasiado encaprichado Peridot —señaló.

—Solo es un cachorro, los cachorros necesitan mimos —alegó a su defensa, igual no pensaba contradecirla. Era un cliente y los clientes siempre tenían la razón.

—Yo también he cooperado, así que asumo parte de la responsabilidad. —Paró los mimos para erguirse de nuevo y retomar su perfil profesional— ¿Lo mismo de todos los días? —preguntó cambiando el tema de conversación.

—Hoy no, quiero que me sorprendas —sonrió y la chica de cabellos azules arqueó una ceja, algo sorprendida por la actitud de la otra chica —, y creo que a Pumkin también le agradaría una sorpresa también.

— ¿Hay alguna ocasión especial para eso? —se atrevió a peguntar mientras se ponía gel antibacterial, sabía que la otra chica no lo tomaría grosero ese gesto. Por su parta la rubia hizo una mueca al escuchar esa pregunta, no estaba segura como contestar.

—Creo que no tan fantástico, solo termine mi novela una semana antes de la fecha de entrega. — Decirlo en voz alta no sonaba tan interesante a comparación de como sonaba en su cabeza. Si quería festejar, seria cuando viera su libro en la estantería de cualquier librería, no antes. Gracias sentido común.

—Eso está muy bien de hecho. —Aquellas palabras, aunque escasas, surtieron efecto en no desanimarla —. Te traeré tu comida, no tardo.

Tras decir aquellas palabras la chica solos a Peridot y a Pumkin. La chica rubia tenía deseos de seguir aquella vaga charla, tal vez contarle cosas que ese nuevo libro que termino, pero no la detendría por algo tan trivial, después de todo tenían tiempo para hacerlo con calma y tenía hambre a lo que limitó a tomar asiento en la silla que siempre acostumbraba usar.

El lugar estaba solitario por lo que era novedad. Cuando llegaba a la hora acostumbrada al menos la mitad de las mesas se hallaban ocupadas por lo típicos comensales de siempre que platicaban entre ellos y hacían un bullicio que la sofocaba un poco; se sentía bien, demasiado para ser verdad que considero que si venia comer a esta hora seria su nueva rutina. Si tan solo los hechos fueran tan fáciles como los pensamientos.

Vale, su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo había disminuido principalmente con las visitas al psiquiatras y le medicación que debía tomar en las mañanas y noches, no obstante, no podía asegurar que se encontraba bien de forma plena; había cosas que se sentía incapaz de cambiar y el cambio de horario era incluso algo inamovible. Se sorprendía que ahora no estaba teniendo ansiedad o eso pensaba hasta sentir la nariz fría de Pumkin en el dorso de su mano. Sin pensarlo mucho, acaricio la cabeza del animal en busca de consuelo.

— ¿Está todo bien? —la rubia alzó la mirada para ver a Lapis enfrente de ella con una bandeja en las manos.

—Sí, todo está en orden —asintió y aunque la chica de cabellos azules no parecía demasiado convencida se limitó a servirle la lasaña rellana de calabacín y croquetas para perro caseras para Pumkin que a diferencia de su ama, comió con avidez.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado. —Peridot se tensó al ver que se marcharía ¿acabaría todo ahí?

— ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? —pregunto llamando su atención. Eso era nuevo, por lo general solía comer sola a lo que decidió acceder tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

Tomando aquello como una pequeña victoria personal al sentir que no estaba tan nerviosa comenzó a comer con tranquilidad, mirando por ratos a la otra chica que se mantenía tranquila ¿Tenía que iniciar la conversación? Ella la había invitado por lo que era considerable que tenía que hacerlo.

Hablar no era algo que podía considerar como una de sus habilidades más desarrolladas. Sus pensamientos quedaban mejor expresados en las letras de sus novelas, no en sus cuerdas vocales. Pero podía hacerlo, no es que fuera tan complejo ¿no? Eso sin duda también sería una mejora, algo digno para hablar con su psiquiatra.

—En dos semanas habrá un evento para el lanzamiento del libro y me preguntaba si, ¿quieres acompañarme? —su voz salió apresurada, como un vomito verbal ¿Era en serio? Tragó saliva, ansiosa ¿estaba bien en exigirle una respuesta? Parecía shockeada ¿Y si no le gustaba? Y si le decía que no.

—No pensé que me invitarás —confesó Lapis sin salir de su asombro —, y me encantaría ir, no tengo un evento importante en realidad. —miró confundida al darse cuenta de la expresión desconcertada de la más bajita—. Aunque si cambiaste de opinión no tengo ningún problema...

—No, está bien que vayas, me encanta la idea. —Se levantó de golpe —. Yo vengo por ti cuando eso pase, no, mejor te mando un mensaje de donde es ¿está bien? Pumkin vámonos. —camino hacia la salida, sin despedidas ni nada.

El perrito no necesito ser llamado dos veces y dejando el plato que dejo limpio la ladró un poco a Lapis a modo de despedida antes de irse con nerviosa ama rumbo a su casa. Lapis por su parte pensó detenerla, pero ya la conocía y sabía que en realidad eso no era una buena idea por lo que se limitó a recoger todo y limpiar antes de que otros clientes llegaran, pensando en la extraña invitación. Estaba emocionado, demasiado como nunca pensó que lo haría de nuevo. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien esta vez.

Continuara.


	2. Pequeñas paranoias

Peridot no comprendía porque se encontraba tan nerviosa; bien tenía que admitir que la ansiedad había formado gran parte de su vida, no obstante, aquello no suponía que era sólo parte de su pasado. Se había esforzado en eliminarlo de su sistema y después de una dura y extenuante lucha consigo misma lo había logrado. Había ganado la confianza como un generoso tesoro y ella estaba agradecida.

Entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaba sufriendo un estúpido retroceso? No podía mantenerse quieta y la sensación de agobio y las manos sudadas no eran del todo agradables. Algo natural pero demasiado frustrante como para aceptarlas como tal.

Aun así, no tenía por qué dejarse vencer ¿verdad? En el pasado logro superar episodios de ansiedad mucho más monstruosos del que estaba pasando y los resultados fueron positivos- aunque ese término, hasta la fecha, seguía siendo algo cuestionable-. No lograrían desmoronarla, ella era fuerte.

Además, había que agregar que en esta ocasión en particular había una motivación un tanto más personal. Ese era el día del lanzamiento de su más reciente libro y aunque eso sonaba aburrido para sus estándares, eso era una excusa para mantener oculta su verdadera motivación la cual, de forma poco creíble, quería ocultarse a sí misma.

Y uno no tenía que ser un genio deductivo como para decir que lo que realmente le importaba era aquella guapa morena de encantadores cabellos azules que le servía la comida a ella y a su amado cachorro.

La sangre de su cuerpo viajo al norte y sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí demasiado marcado ¿realmente estaba seguro en hacer ese paso? ¿al menos contaba con uno? Se sentía como una tonta adolescente atormentada por las hormonas. Podía jurar que lograría hacer un lago con el sudor que desprendía la palma de sus manos.

¡Diablos, Peridot! Se recrimino a sí misma. Ya era una adulta responsable y tomaría la actitud de alguien de su edad, mientras tomaba las decisiones correctas. Y por eso se mantenía acurrucada en el sofá más grande de la sala, vistiendo de las formas más común para el evento con la mirada puesta en el móvil como si fuera para el evento con tu mirada puesta en el móvil como si fuera la peor pesadilla. En esos momentos sólo esperaba que Lapis le contestará su mensaje que le indicaba la dirección de aquella librería/cafetería donde sería la presentación. Habían pasado cinco minutos y ella sentía que había transcurrido de su vida.

¿Y si había un percance y no podía contestar? ¿O simplemente no quería y le daba vergüenza dar explicaciones? O peor; se había dado cuenta de las intenciones y eso le había asqueado. Incluso podía haber fingido que había aceptado sólo por la lástima: era una grandísima tonta.

Se encogió más en el sofá como si aquello que fuera anatómicamente posible, esperando desaparecer del universo cuando escucho el pequeño tono de su alarma que le anunciaba un nuevo mensaje le había llegado.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Pumkin- que momentos antes estaba comiendo feliz antes de correr con las orejas levantadas hacia el celular- ¿Cómo es que ella incluso podía estar más animada? Se estiro de forma vaga para estirar su mano y acariciar la pequeña cabeza peluda de su amada mascota aún más extasiada antes de coger el teléfono.

—¿Qué...? —arqueó una ceja. Aquel mensaje era de parte de Lapis y aunque sentía que eso debería dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro la dejo confundida.

El mensaje carecía de un mensaje y sólo se mostraba un emoji del pulgar levantada ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Eso era un si simplemente la estaba mandando al carajo? No lograba comprenderlo.

—Supongo que tendré que verla —comentó haciendo una mueca que trataba de aparentar una sonrisa.

Pumkin cómo si le hubiera entendido, trepó al sofá y ladró como una manera de aprobación mientras meneaba alegremente su cola- lo cual no pudo evitar sentir tierna por el pequeño gesto que le abrazo-. Cuando se sintió más calmada y soltó a la cachorra, se sintió resuelta. Cuando se dignó de su respuesta podrían ir juntas a tu presentación; no sonaba mal, incluso era atrevido.

Saldría ahora misma, se conocía demasiado bien.

...

Lapis miro con una calmada y falsa paciencia a los últimos clientes del día, por lo general no era de las personas que llegaban a la desesperación conforme llegaba la hora del cierre, al contrario, había ocasiones en las que no se daba cuenta que ya había pasado la hora. Ella no tenía ningún problema con llegar tarde a su solitario departamento.

Pero ese día no sería como los demás y no se iría a su hogar a ver televisión mientras cenaba alguna comida que no disfrutaba, pero satisfacía su hambre. Iría a ver Peridot por su presentación; al principio pensaba que lo mejor era sólo pasar, saludar e irse de inmediato, no obstante, no tardó mucho en descartar esa idea al considerarlo demasiado grosero. Aquella chica parecía demasiado emocionada como hacerle eso.

Así que iría a felicitarla y disfrutar de todo lo que podía ofrecer aquella presentación. Incluso compraría el libro, conociendo a Peridot podía asegurar con toda seguridad que su libro sería interesante.

La idea le emocionó por si solo; tenía que admitir que hacía mucho tiempo que hacía algo divertido y eso que no contaba el tiempo en el que la asfixiante y agónica monotonía la cual tomaba como normal y la que se merecía...cuando la realidad era otra.

Ese último pensamiento le llego abrumarle. No importaba que hiciera al respecto el pasado siempre regresaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada, había lidiado con ella sola –aunque más de uno le recomendó que esa no era una buena idea-. Los recuerdos le herían cómo si estos fueran un psicópata entusiasmado experimentado con un cuchillo. Pero le daba igual, eso ya no estaba y no podía hacerle daño.

Para distraerse sus pensamientos, se ocupó de limpiar las mesas, los platos y los pisos. La limpieza llegaba a cierto punto ser terapéutico; no pudo evitar pensar en aquella rubia bajita y que tal vez se llevaba bien...

Y con la imagen de Peridot puesta en las dolorosas memorias que había tomado la osadía de salir el subconsciente, pensó que debería apresurarse a irse de ahí. Sentía que el mensaje que había enviado una bastante cortante y tampoco tenía una manera de enmendarlo, suponía que llegar a tiempo y forma era una buena manera que le había gustado la invitación.

Tampoco le afectaba mucho, sólo le faltaba tirar la bolsa de la basura y estaría lista para irse. Tomando la bolsa negra de plástico que contenía los restos de comida que nadie comía y deprendían un olor no muy agradable salió de un local, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta para ir a tirarla al basurero que se encontraba casi enfrente. No podía pasar nada.

Cuando llegó a la calle y aventó sin mucho cariño a la basura tal y cual, hacia todo el mundo, disfruto un momento de la tranquilidad que ofrecía la tarde.

El ambiente era frio y el viento era tan fuerte que hacía que los arboles cantaran a su son; pocos transeúntes y autos pasaban en las calles a diferencias de hace dos horas donde la muchedumbre pasaba para seguir su vida diaria. Era relajante y cuando se sintió un poco mejor y su piel estaba muy fría por el helado viento, decidió regresar. Necesitaba dinero y una chaqueta.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la puerta de su local. La puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par y por un momento se sintió algo asustada; ella no lo había dejado de esa manera.

Alguien había logrado entrar, estaba segura- también podría haber sido el viento, después de todo se había tardado más de la cuenta. Realmente esperaba que su seguridad sobre su primera hipótesis fuera falso, siendo la segunda la verdad legitima.

Sin tener otra opción lógica, entró al lugar, esperando que todo estuviera bien y que ese vacío que nacía desde la boca de su estómago sólo era una estúpida exageración, producto de su imaginación.

Todo parecía estar en su lugar a excepción de una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta pues se encontraba tirada; el viento volvía a ser una gran respuesta a eso, pero ¿no era demasiado? Tal vez ella no estaba tan segura.

Se acercó a la silla para levantarla a eso al menos era su intención hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina, lo que hizo que soltará la silla para levantarla o eso al menos era su intención hasta que escucho un ruido extraño proveniente de la cocina, lo que hizo que soltará la silla, haciendo un ruido nuevo que sólo se asustó más.

Realmente había entrado alguien ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Su teléfono – si es que no se lo habían robado- estaba en la cocina y había estado afuera como para darse cuenta que no había alguien que pudiera auxiliarle.

También el ruido podría ser parte de su imaginación. Con vergüenza consigo misma, eso había sucedido antes, más de una vez. Sólo tenía que ir y enfrentarse a lo que sea que estaba allá. Real o imaginario.

Sus pasos no eran tan seguros como lo eran sus pensamientos y aun así logró entrar a la cocina. No había ni un alma y todo parecía en su lugar, incluso el móvil que había dejado. Tal vez una ligera brisa fría que envolvía el lugar se le enrojaba algo extraño, pero ya sabía que era algo suyo. Todo estaba bien, se repitió; aunque no lo sentía así. Tal vez debería ser más insistente con respecto a eso.

—¿Lapis? ¿Estás aquí? —. La voz de Peridot resonó en todo el lugar y su corazón se volcó en un rápido latido ¿era felicidad o terror? No lo sabía—. Encontré tu puerta abierta ¿está todo bien?

—Si —contestó tomando el celular y saliendo, sin darse cuenta de la ventana que se fue cerrando lentamente desde fuera.

Continuara.


End file.
